1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bulk material containers and more particularly, it relates to a container having two cells laminated together along double thickness joining flaps to form a pair of manufacturer's joints of four-ply thickness.
2. Description of Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in U.S. Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ RE.21,971 3,066,842 3,633,794 4,091,983 RE.28,439 3,114,494 3,696,988 4,094,455 1,306,796 3,125,274 3,701,466 4,119,205 1,612,660 3,285,492 3,715,072 4,154,387 2,154,085 3,347,446 3,744,701 4,165,030 2,327,529 3,404,806 3,744,702 4,174,803 2,491,206 3,425,615 3,904,105 4,177,935 2,709,547 3,493,101 4,037,775 4,186,846 3,036,752 3,543,991 4,046,307 4,189,086 ______________________________________
None of the prior art uncovered in the search disclosed a two-cell bulk container like that of the present invention which provides laminated end walls that extend over the opposite laminated end walls so as to form a pair of manufacturer's joints of four laminae.